1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refuse collection apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an articulated refuse collection vehicle.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns the use of an articulated refuse collection vehicle in a refuse collection system.
2. Prior Art
The collection and removal of refuse, the solid waste of a community, is a major municipal problem. For example, residential refuse is generated at an average rate of approximately two pounds per day per capita. Other wastes, from commercial or industrial generators, typically add another pound. As accumulated, loose and uncompacted, the refuse has a density generally in the range of 50 to 300 pounds per cubic yard. For the health and welfare of the community, regular disposal is imperative.
Traditionally, residential refuse, including garbage, trash, and other waste materials were amassed and stored in containers of approximately 10 to 30 gallon capacity. On a regular basis, usually once or twice weekly, the containers were placed by the householder at a designated location for handling by the scheduled collection agency. Frequently designated locations were curb side and alley line. Not uncommonly, the refuse of a single residence, depending upon the number of occupants and the frequency of service, would occupy two or more containers, each weighing as much as 75 to 100 pounds. Commercial or industrial generators accumulated waste in larger, heavier containers.
Conventionally, these refuse containers were emptied into a refuse collection vehicle which transported the refuse to a disposal site. Disposal sites could be landfills, dumps, incinerators, et. cetera. The conventional refuse collection method involved a mechanized unit supplemented with manual labor. The mechanized unit, or collection vehicle, included a refuse handling body mounted upon a truck chassis. Generally, the vehicle was attended by a crew of three or more. One of the crew, the driver, attended to operation of the vehicle while the others, known as collectors, brought the refuse to the vehicle.
Commonly, the vehicle included a hopper of conveniently low loading height into which the collectors emptied the containers. Means were provided for transferring and compacting the refuse from the hopper into the body. The body also included unloading means for ejecting the refuse at the disposal site.
Recently, considerable effort has been devoted to developing devices which increase the speed and efficiency with which refuse is collected. The current efforts are primarily directed towards automation of the collection process. These devices generally employ a self-loading device which engages, lifts, and dumps refuse containers into the refuse handling body. A wide variety of self-loading devices have been developed and are in current use. These include side mounted arms and front loading arms. The use of these devices greatly increases the rate of collection.
While these self-loading devices greatly increase the rate at which refuse is collected, they fail to address pressing problems generated by increasing population, health concerns, and the increase in refuse volumes. Generally, these problems revolve around the transportation of the collected refuse. At this time, refuse can be collected faster and easier than at any other time in history, however, disposal of this collected waste is an ever growing problem.
Typically, refuse is transported to a landfill for disposal. It is common for landfills to be located a significant distance from the collection area. This is especially true for large communities. The distance refuse must be transported is growing quickly as relatively nearby landfills are filled, and as regulations limit the number of available sites requiring the use of more distant landfills.
A major problem with transporting refuse to a distantly located landfill is the increased cost generated by the need to employ a highly specialized vehicle, developed for refuse collection, to haul refuse a great distance. A refuse collection vehicle is very specialized, requiring heavy and expensive equipment. As the amount and weight of equipment used increases, to increase the speed and efficiency with which refuse is collected, the amount of refuse an individual truck can carry is reduced. This means the cost of collecting each pound of refuse is increased due to a reduced payload, increased cost of the vehicle, and time spent transporting refuse instead of collecting it.
Innovators are attempting to deal with the necessity of transporting refuse a great distance, and several options have be en developed. Trucks having a large carrying capacity are being produced. This approach, however, leads to an expensive truck which is relatively difficult to maneuver, reducing collection efficiency. A large refuse collection vehicle will lose time maneuvering and remaneuvering in order to reach a refuse container in a tight spot. This somewhat reduces the efficiency attained by the automated loading mechanism.
While the larger vehicles are capable of carrying a big load, all of the expensive, specialized equipment is inactive much of the time, and is actually a hindrance during transportation. The engine on the vehicle must also be correspondingly larger to transport the heavy loads to a distant disposal site, adding to weight and expense of the vehicle. Simply increasing the size of the refuse carrying body carried by the truck chassis does not prevent the automatic loading mechanism from being idle while in transport. This is inefficient, wasting valuable collection time of expensive equipment.
In an attempt to eliminate the use of collection equipment for transportation of refuse to a disposal site, the use of transfer stations has been developed. Transfer stations are generally large shed-like structures located centrally of a collection area. Refuse collection vehicles collect a load, and travel a short distance to this central location where they deposit the refuse. The deposited refuse is then loaded into transportation vehicles generally consisting of large open-topped tractor trailer rigs. Large expensive machinery transfers the deposited refuse into the transportation vehicles. These vehicles lacking the heavy self-loading mechanisms and built for long hauls, efficiently transport large volumes of material to distant disposal sites. Transfer stations allow refuse collection vehicles to make additional collection trips since very little time has been used transporting the refuse to the transfer station.
While this development releases collection equipment from the need to transport refuse a great distance, it does require a very expensive structure in a central location. Transfer stations require a large area in a conveniently located area easily accessible by large transport vehicles and refuse collection vehicles. Locations for transfer stations may be difficult to obtain due to opposition by local property owners, city ordinances or other factors. Furthermore, transfer stations are large expensive structures requiring a large expenditure for start-up.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved refuse collection apparatus and system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection system which will permit efficient use of time and equipment.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection system which is flexible and will meet substantially any requirements of a community, accommodating refuse from individual households, from larger commercial generators or for even larger commercial or industrial generators.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection vehicle which is articulated to maintain maneuverability while carrying a large payload.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection vehicle which has a semi-trailer refuse carrier which may be used to collect and transport refuse.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a refuse vehicle having a semi-trailer which may be interchangeable between a collection towing vehicle, having a refuse collecting device, and a transport towing vehicle for transporting the trailer to distant disposal sites.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a semi-trailer having a hoist which can dump refuse while attached to a towing vehicle or in tandem, coupled to a dolly.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an articulated refuse collection vehicle which can grab and dump a refuse container that is essentially at any angle relative the semi-trailer.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a refuse collection system which does not require an expensive transfer station while still transporting refuse a great distance to a disposal site, collecting and disposing of a large volume of refuse, and employing a minimum of equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system in which interchangeable bodies or bodies on semi-trailers may be parked or stored either filled or empty to be serviced by a multiplicity of collection and transport vehicles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system in which interchangeable semi-trailers may be hauled individually or in tandem as a set of doubles.